1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hockey game playing figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain tabletop football games, it is known to provide player figures wherein, upon pressure on an activating knob, a portion of said figure is caused to move forwardly in a manner simulative of the movement of a real player's leg so that the ball in said game may be caused to move. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a player figure for ordinary or ice hockey wherein the ball or puck is caused to move by means of a hockey stick connected to the player figure in a manner simulative of the movement of a ball or puck in real play.